


Forever Together, Never Alone Part 1

by orca_of_my_heart99



Category: Barisi - Fandom, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi Valentine's Cliché Challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_of_my_heart99/pseuds/orca_of_my_heart99
Summary: Barba and Carisi take a big step in their relationship
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 22





	Forever Together, Never Alone Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the Michael Scott's proposal to his soul mate Holly Flax. This is also a kind of a sequel to All Alone on Valentine's Day.

It was Valentine's Day. Sonny Carisi had made plans for himself and his boyfriend, Rafael Barba. Barba was supposed to meet him at the Special Victims Unit squad room. From there, they were going to head to an intimate dinner at an Italian restaurant where their first date took place. Their first date happened to be on Valentine’s Day. Barba finished packing the case files into his briefcase and organizing the papers on his desk. As he stepped out, he bade Carmen a goodnight. Today had been an excellent day in court. A serial predator was convicted and sentenced to 50 years in jail without the possibility of early release. Barba ordered an Uber which arrived quickly. Glancing at his watch, Barba realized that it was almost 6:30pm. He promised Carisi he would be there by 7:45pm. While Barba had been finishing up at the office, Carisi had been working on something also. He had to bribe the squad with homemade cannoli to get them to help him on the surprise he was planning. It took about an hour of diligent work to transform the squad room. The lights had been dimmed and candles had been lit. It took careful planning to make sure that nothing would catch on fire. The candlelight made the red hearts hanging from the ceilings and taped to the walls especially beautiful yet somehow haunting. Carisi got a text from Barba saying that he had arrived and would be up in a minute. Quickly, Carisi herded the whole squad into Liv’s office ensuring that the blinds were closed. If all went according to plan, they would come out and say congratulations. When Carisi heard the elevator chime he jumped. His stomach felt knotted up. However, even though Carisi was anxious, he still felt confident. Barba walked out of the elevator wearing a black suit with a soft pink tie to acknowledge the fact that it was Valentine's Day. He looked around at the change the squad room, taking in the sight of least 80 candles being lit. “Happy Valentine’s Day” Carisi said walking towards Barba. Barba looked back at Carisi with a mixture of confusion and apprehension on his face. Before Barba could say anything Carisi said “Do you remember what happened two years ago?” Barba smiled at the memory. “Yes, I believe that you asked me out to dinner?” “What exactly did I say?” “I remember something like you saying that you had not been able to wine and dine a guy like me in a while.” Carisi blushed and smiled while replying “That was it.” Carisi took a deep breath. “This is the place where we first met, this is the first place where I asked you out on an impromptu date, and this is the place where I ask you to marry me.” Carisi got down on one knee, drawing a small black velvet box from his pocket. “Rafael Barba will you do me the honor of marrying me? Will you be mine?” Barba’s enchanting green eyes flickered from the candles. A slow smile spread across his face and reached his eyes. “Yes, Sonny, I will.” Carisi gently placed the ring on Barba’s finger then stood up to draw his fiancé into a warm kiss. The whole squad burst out of Liv’s office where they had opened the blinds a little to watch the proposal. “Congratulations” they all said. Barba beamed at all of them holding Carisi’s hand.


End file.
